Conversion
The power to transform people into different creatures. Opposite to Conversion Negation. Also Called *Racial Conversion *Species Conversion/Transformation *Turning Capabilities User can permanently transform other beings into other kind of creatures, typically the kind they are; for example, vampires transforming humans into other vampires through a bite. Variations *Angelization *Beastification *Conversion Parasite *Conversion Pathogen *Demonization *Deification *Dollification *Draconization *Eldritch Conversion *Humanization *Hybridization *Lycanthropic Infection *Mummification *Mutation Inducement *Mystical Conversion *Omni-Conversion *Poltergeization *Roboticization *Vampirization *Zombification Associations *Contagion Embodiment *Conversion Empowerment *Conversion Resurrection *Conversion Slash *Curse Inducement *Disease Generation *Elemental Transformation *Genetic Manipulation *Infection Empowerment *Infectious Bite *Mutation Inducement *Power Bestowal *Power Erasure *Self-Spawn *Soul Conversion *Species-Shifting *Undead Physiology *Vampire Physiology *Werewolf Physiology Limitations *May not affect the victim's mind, allowing them to maintain individuality. *Usually irreversible. *May not work on users of Regenerative Healing Factor. *Certain supernatural DNA may keep the conversion from completing. *May be constantly active and uncontrollable. *The change may be reversible, or at least preventable. *Conversion Negation can reverse the change. *May be reversible by destroying the source. *Conversion Immunity Known Users Folklore/Mythology Literature Known Objects Known Locations * Moon Pool (H2O: Just Add Water & Mako Mermaids); transforms humans into merpeople * Okami Mountain Spring (Majimoji Rurumo); transforms humans into wolves *Planet Geo (Guy: Double Target) Gallery deacon-frost-stephen-dorff.jpg|Deacon Frost (Blade) viewed Vampirism as a gift. Shroobs.jpg|The Shroobs (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) convert other beings into Shroobs or Shroob-like beings via a process called "Shroobification." Flame_Keepers'_Circle_Soldiers.png|Diagon (Ben 10) could convert countless beings into Esoterica, his cross dimensional foot soldiers. Bertrand_Mutation.png|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) converting a human into a Corrupted. Moon Pool.jpg|The Moon Pool (H2O: Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids) transforms any human into merpeople on a full moon. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor Who) seek to convert every living thing in the universe into one of their race The_Empty_Child_290.JPG|Doctor Constantine (Doctor Who) being transformed into a gas mask zombie doctor_who_noah_wirrn_Ark_in_Space.jpg|Noah (Doctor Who) being transformed into a wirrn. Doctor_Who_-_The_End_of_Time.jpg|Using the Immortality Gate, The Master (Doctor Who: The End of Time) turned every human on earth into 6,727,949,338 clones of himself. 260px-Saturnynians.png|Saturnyns (Doctor Who) could covert other species into members of their own kind via blood transfusion AxonsComic.jpg|Children being converted into Axons (Doctor Who: The Golden Ones) Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug), with the power of the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous, is able to transform others into supervillains, complete with their own arsenal of superpowers. Darkblade Miraculous Ladybug.png|Darkblade (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to convert humans into members of his army of knights. Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharoah (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to channel the power of Anubis, converting humans around him into mummies. Puppeteer Miraculous Ladybug Conversion.png|Puppeteer (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to control those who's caracature she possesses, using Marinette's dolls as a means of doing so. When using this power on purified supervillains, the villains regain their powers and villain identities. Gamer Miraculous Ladybug.png|Gamer (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to convert humans into units of power, upgrading his mech with them. Lilim 0.jpg|Lilim (Monster Girl encyclopedia) Are an enhanced race of succubus who are hailed as daughters of the Demon Lord; like their weaker counterparts, they have the ability to transform others, be they male or female, into different kinds of monster, demons or beasts. Adventure Time Bubblegum Elemental Ultimate.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into candy, as well as make them more sweet in behavior. She was also shown to be able to convert even other Elementals. Patience Adventure Time Ice Elemental.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Patience St. Pim (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into ice, as well as make them more depressed in behavior. Slime Princess Elemental Ultimate Adventure Time.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Slime Princess (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into slime, as well as make them more relaxed and festive in behavior. Fire Princess Adventure Time Ultimate Elemental.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into fire, as well as make them more enraged and blood-hungry in behavior. Pontiff's Left Eye Dark Souls.png|Pontiff's Left Eye (Dark Souls III) is a type of ring created by Pontiff Sulyvahn to be given to his Outrider Knights, corrupting them and turning them into frenzied beasts... Boreal Outrider Knight Dark Souls.jpg|...such as the unnamed Boreal Outrider Knight... Vordt of the Boreal Valley Dark Souls.jpg|...Vordt of the Boreal Valley... Dancer of the Boreal Valley Dark Souls.jpg|...and the Dancer of the Boreal Valley. Succubus_0.jpg|The Succubi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are hailed both by other mamono and the Demon Lord as the ultimate monster for their ability to procreate more and more monster girls, even monster boys who they take as their mates. A_human_transforms_into_a_Parademon.gif|The energy emitted by Steppenwolf's (DC Extended Universe) Electro Axe can convert humans into Parademons.